monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sappfire Flamel
Sappfire Flamel is the daughter of two dragons and attends Monster Elementary. She is the younger sister of Dragelle Flamel. Personality Sappfire is a cheerful, energenic and optimistic person. She can be a bit of a pushover and can't insert her opinion as well as she'd like. She likes to keep busy, her most promiant hobbies being jewellery making, gardening and learning to play the piano and recorder (she's currently a Grade 2 standard at both instruments). She is dyslexic and struggles with spelling and reading, giving her a rather low self-esteem in that area, saying it makes her feel "really stupid", though she is yet to have a diagnosis. She greatly looks up to her sister Dragelle, something of her biggest fan and a huge support to her. Physical Description Sappfire has peach coloured, fireproof scales/skin, flaming orange hair, dark hazel eyes and orange claws on her fingers and toes. She has wings sprouting from her back, a tail with spikes on them, fin-like ears, small horns sprouting from her head and can breathe fire, though she hasn't quite learned to control her fire breathing yet, occasionally breathing fire at an unexpected moment. She can't yet fly. Classic Monster Sappfire is based on a European dragon. In European folklore, a dragon is a serpentine legendary creature. In the modern period the dragon is typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned dinosaur-like creature, with leathery wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. It is sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. In stories, dragons can be depicted as creatures that terrorise villages and eat humans, although others can depict dragons as wise creatures Relationships Family Sappfire lives in a huge house-like cave with her father, Richard, and mother, Bronwyn, who are slight horders, and her 15-year old sister Dragelle, whom she is close to. She has relatives in Wales (on her mother's side) and Hungary (on her father's side). Her mother works part time as a shop assistant and her father works in an office job and hunts on the side. Friends Sappfire is best friends with two other girls: a plant monster called Rosie and a werecat called Leona, although she tries to get on with everyone. She is also extremely close to her sister and calls her her "Big Sister Best Friend Forever". Pet Sappfire has a pet guinea pig called Georgia, who she describes as "squeaky sweet". Romance Sappfire doesn't have a love interest nor is she interested in dating as she's only ten. Enemies Sappfire hates to say she has enemies but she is bullied sometimes which upsets her. Clothing Basic Sappfire wears a bright pink t-shirt with swirly blue details, a blue denim skirt with flowery sequin details in a lighter blue, stripey tights in two shades of pink and blue pumps. She wears her hair in plaits held in place with green and pink flower-shaped hair ties. Gallery Dragellesapphalloween.jpg|Sappfire and Dragelle dressed as Catniss and Grimrose Everscream from The Hunger Gore-ames for Howloween Teensapp.jpg|Teenage Sappfire Trivia *Her first name is a pun on the name "Sapphire". Her name also combines two symbols dragons are commonly ascoiated with: fire and treasure. *Despite her being dyslexic and stuggling with spelling, Sappfire's bio has correct spellings, it's assumed someone has written the infomation up for her. *The term "Big Sister Best Friend Forever" which Sappfire uses in her bio is a direct reference to the song "Big Brother Best Friend Forever" from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series 2 finale episode 'A Canterlot Wedding'. Category:Original Characters Category:Monster Elementary Category:Dragon Category:BarbarianKnight3's OCs Category:Females